Chozetsu Shoubu Changer
The is the power-up bracelet used to assume the Ninningers' powered-up form, Chozetsu. It was created by Tetsunosuke Saika XXII, the young weapon-smith's first original creation. The spirit of Shishi-Oh also inhabits the device, and will speak his mind, often giving the Ninningers advice at different times in and out of battle or just his own opinions. Usages *Transformed **AkaNinger Chozetsu (Episodes 20-26, 28-32, 34, 36, 39-42, Ninninger vs. ToQger, 43, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS, Chou Super Hero Taisen) **StarNinger Chozetsu (Episode 27) **KiNinger Chozetsu (Episode 35) **AoNinger Chozetsu (Episodes 38, 44) **MomoNinger Chozetsu (stage show only) **ShiroNinger Chozetsu (stage show only) *Untransformed **Chozetsu Fuuka (Episode 22) **Chozetsu Yakumo (Episode 38) Chozetsu_AkaNinger.png|AkaNinger Chozetsu Chozetsu_StarNinger.png|StarNinger Chozetsu Chozetsu_KiNinger.png|KiNinger Chozetsu Chozetsu_AoNinger.png|AoNinger Chozetsu Chozetsu ShiroNinger.jpg|ShiroNinger Chozetsu Chozetsu MomoNinger.jpg|MomoNinger Chozetsu ChozetsuFuuka.png|Chozetsu Fuuka ChozetsuYakumo.jpg|Chozetsu Yakumo History When Lion Ha-Oh is crippled by the Karakuri Kyuubi, AkaNinger Chozetsu is forced out of his transformation with the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer deforming into a grayed out and inactive husk which is given to Tetsunosuke, who assures the Ninningers that Shishi-Oh is still alive, but that the Changer will require weeks to repair, leaving both the Chozetsu armor and Lion Ha-Oh temporarily unavaliable. Soon enough, Shishi-Oh is revived and the Changer returns to Takaharu's side. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of AkaNinger Chozetsu was summoned from the as part of a team of five of the Strongest Sentai Rangers alongside five of the by , helping to defeat the army of . Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Chozetsu AkaNinger appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Transformation The Ninninger's power-up is done simply by spinning the Chozetsu Shuriken on the changer, an act which can be performed either physically by the Ninninger or automatically through Shishi-Oh's will, that summons the kanji for and generates blazing-hot flames that forms into golden-and-red armor parts for all parts of the Ninninger's suit while the Chozetsu Shuriken is spinning furiously, and the Ninja Ichibantou returns to its storage slot. This allows the Chozetsu Ninninger to battle against Advanced Youkai bare-handedly armed with extreme defence, offence and speed capabilities that far surpasses that of all six Ninningers combined. Though the Changer was created to be used by the Ninningers, primarily AkaNinger, Shishi-Oh can evidently combine with whoever he pleases, and can even form the Chozetsu armor on an untransformed human body, as seen when he attached himself through the Changer to Fuuka. This device also allows the Chozetsu Ninninger to fire off powerful blazing shots at the Advanced Youkai by spinning the Chozetsu Shuriken repeatedly. Ninja Ichiban-shoubu-tou The is the combined form of the Ninja Ichibantou and the Shoubu Changer. Activated as a finishing move by detaching the bracelet from the left wrist and re-attaching it onto the Ninja Ichibantou, the original kanji now has the words added onto the blade that covers over the three function buttons, with the weapon announcing . Spinning the Chozetsu Shuriken that is now on the Ninja Ichiban-shoubu-tou activates the finisher for this combined weapon, with the blade tripled in length and ten-fold in power to perform a powerful downward slash, splitting the enemy Advanced Youkai in half with the sword announcing . This weapon is also part of Lion Ha-Oh's own finisher in battles against Giant Advanced Youkai. Notes *The Ninja Ichiban-shoubu-tou's finisher is reminiscent of the finishing move used by Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger's own finishing sword, the Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword, which finishes enemies with one single downward slash controlled by the Red member of the team. *Its functionality is similar to that of the Secret Analysis Case Inromaru, as both are used to access a Super Ranger transformation, as well as combine with a sword (the Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru and Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou, respectively) to create a more powerful version of said weapon. Also, both devices, while initially used by their respective teams Red Rangers, are not exclusive to said Reds. *The usage of a transformation device that is exclusive to one ranger, while combining two transformation devices for a finisher, is reminiscent of the combination between the Transformation Gun Gaburivolver and Gabutrya De Carnival, the GaburiCarnival. **Despite this, however, Shishi-Oh admitted that any of the other Ninningers can use the device as long as they interest him. This was demonstrated when Fuuka was transformed by accident and Shishi-Oh gave Yakumo and Kinji his permission to use him (though the two initially declined his offer). *The changer's lion design is reminiscent of the Pokémon Pyroar, specifically the mane of the males. Appearances See Also Category:Changers Category:Arsenal (Ninninger)